


Bill 4 President

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: Our great President, the benevolent and almighty Bill Kaulitz I, has an important matter to attend.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz
Kudos: 1





	Bill 4 President

**Author's Note:**

> Some crack originally posted to my tokiohotelfiction page on 25 November 2016 :)

“Fetch me the Vice President.”

Bill strode into the Oval Office, suited and booted like the president he was. His jacket was pressed, his tie was straight and his First Lady followed closely at his heels. Bill’s First Lady was the love of his life, his better half, his confidante and his most trusted friend.

He was also his twin.

On Day One of Bill’s presidency he had passed The Kaulitz Law of Coupling which decreed that any twins who so desired could fuck each other to their heart’s content and also, they could get married. Which Bill and Tom had done on Day Two of Bill’s presidency.

Georg, his handsome PA with the sexy voice, passed him a phone with a curt. “Mr. President, the Vice President is on the line.”

Bill snatched the phone, making sure to give Georg a cursory nod of thanks before pressing the device to his ear and barking. “Care to explain.”

Gustav’s voice, low and steady, sounded at the other end of the phone. “We have the situation under control, President Kaulitz.”

Bill growled, sinking into the brown leather desk chair and swivelling so he was facing out the window that overlooked the expansive lawn of the White House. The view was spectacular but Bill could not bring himself to fully appreciate it, the situation at hand so dire.

“Tell me, Mr Schafer,” he said measuredly. “How do you call three million screaming fans without concert tickets ‘under control’.” He layered a thick layer of skepticism onto the final two words and swivelled back round to face his impressive wooden desk and the room of people behind it.

Tom, his beautiful First Lady, was perched on the edge of the desk in a neat black suit, his hair pulled back and his sometimes unruly beard tame. Tom looked regal, sitting there on Bill’s President’s desk like he owned the fucking place. As far as Bill was concerned, Tom owned just as much of the White House as he did. The President was all for equal opportunities.

“If the situation doesn’t improve in two hours time…” Bill trailed off menacingly. He hated to threaten his Vice President like this, Gustav was a loyal colleague and friend and Bill was fond of the blond.

“You have my word, Mr. President,” promised, his voice unwavering. Bill admired the Vice President for his judiciousness in a time of crisis. If there was one member of his Senate he could count on it was Gustav Schafer. And Georg when he wanted a cup of coffee.

Bill hung up the phone and stood, ready to address his worried looking colleagues. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we must be vigilant, we must be stick together in this time of adversity and show the world that America is strong, that it is just and resolute and will fight for what is right. Those three million fans will get their tickets. If I achieve one great thing as President of the United States then this will be it.”

Tom gave him a confident grin and rose from his position on the desk to stand beside Bill. Bill took strength from his twin’s trust and stood tall, regarding his colleagues with a convicted, sweeping gaze that conveyed wisdom and power.

Georg caught his eye and gave him a small smile, his earpiece flashing blue and his clipboard tucked against his chest neatly. Georg was a good PA, and some welcome eye candy.

“You are dismissed. We must not rest until everyone is satisfied. As President I must ensure that satisfaction is guaranteed.”

Bill stared around the room, his chest rising and falling and then nodded to them all one final time. “Go. Today, we will achieve greatness.”

His staff scurried from the room in a rustle of important papers and a scuff of well-polished boots. Bill knew they would make him proud. He would be joining them soon, but first, he needed to attend to his First Lady.

“Tom,” Bill said at last, giving his twin a smile. “You and I have some important business to attend to before I return to serving our country.”

Tom cocked one eyebrow and Bill eyed his twin hungrily, sinking back back into the plush desk chair once more. The leather creaked and Tom stepped closer to Bill, nudging Bill’s knees apart to stand between them and regard Bill with a knowing smile.

“I think you need to relax, Mr. President,” Tom purred, his voice low and gravelly.

The corners of Bill’s mouth twitched as he watched his First Lady sink to his knees and undo the clasp of his expensive belt deftly.

“Show me, Tom, show me how I can relax,” Bill said smoothly.

Tom looked up at Bill with big brown eyes and curled his lips in a smirk. “I think I know how,” Tom said demurely. “I’ve done this before you know.”

Bill’s hands found Tom’s hair and he stroked through it, cupping his twin’s cheek and thumbing over the stubbly skin. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tom murmured. “And I promise you, satisfaction is most certainly guaranteed.”


End file.
